Insanity
by septasonicxx
Summary: Cloud doesn't want to face the truth of Zack and Aerith being dead. He hallucinates Zack. Tifa wants to help. #12 of the 100 themes challenge.


Insanity

A cold breeze gently flapped the curtain covering Cloud Strife's bedroom window. Voices wafted up from downstairs and Cloud pushed himself up into a sitting position on his bed.

"He's up in his room." One of the voices, who Cloud knew to be Tifa, informed the other person.

"I see. Well, should we go up?" Cloud wasn't sure who the second voice belonged to, but it was a male. With a sigh, he shoved himself to his feet and walked over to the door which he had left open.

"Not if you want to have a civilised conversation with me." he said, having raised his voice just loud enough for it to carry down to where the two had only just begun climbing the stairs. They stopped, and Tifa's eyes widened as she saw that he had heard them talking.

"Ah, Cloud. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dr Wright." the man who's voice Cloud had heard before smiled warmly at him, but did not come any further up the stairs than where he was. It seemed that what Cloud had said he had taken very seriously.

"And?" Cloud asked sharply. The disdain in his voice was clearly heard and Tifa winced, obviously wishing he wasn't reacting this way.

"I was wondering if we could talk. Perhaps downstairs? If you don't want me coming up..." Dr Wright explained carefully, hoping he wouldn't offend the strong blonde and that all would go as planned.

"Please Cloud," Tifa murmured just loud enough for him to hear, slight pleading added to it as she had noticed him tense up and seem ready to turn the doctor away in an instant. "Just talk to him." Cloud seemed reluctant at first, fixing Tifa with a look that plainly told her he was not interested and was actually somewhat hurt that she had brought a doctor to him. However, he seemed to buckle under her desperate gaze and finally nodded once, starting down the stairs.

Dr Wright smiled in victory, waiting until Cloud had passed him before following him out to some seats. Once they were all comfortable, Dr Wright pulled out a pair of glasses and slipped them onto his face.

"Alright Cloud, how has your day been?" Cloud raised an eyebrow at the seemingly innocent question, glancing at Tifa before turning back to the doctor.

"Fine." The word was said in such a way that it was obvious no more would be said about it and the subject of his day was closed. Dr Wright sat in silence for a moment, considering the answer and wondering what would be the next best question to ask.

"Do you know why I'm here, Cloud?" he asked gently, a slight frown appearing on his face. He guessed that Cloud would have no doubts about why he was here, but wanted to be sure just in case.

"You both think I've lost my mind." Cloud said, eyes narrowing.

"Cloud please, we want to help you!" Tifa said, hoping that he would understand. "I'm worried about you Cloud."

"I know that you're worried Tifa, but there's nothing to worry about." Cloud sighed in annoyance and leant back against the back of his chair.

"Cloud, there iis/i something to worry about as far as I'm concerned! Some days I come up to where you're working on stuff for the delivery service and you say you're talking to iZack/i!" Tifa exclaimed, her eyes becoming moist.

"So what if my mind makes me hallucinate him occasionally? Talking to Zack makes me feel better!" Cloud yelled at her. Dr Wright looked at Cloud with concern in his eyes, thinking carefully about the situation.

"Cloud! What if one day you're out riding your bike and hallucinate that he's in danger or something and get in a crash trying to save his life again when he's already idead/i!?" Tifa argued, a few tears escaping and sliding down her cheeks. Cloud breathed slowly through his nose, trying to calm himself down and not retaliate to what she had said in a harsh way. He knew she was only trying to help.

"I don't want to say goodbye to him. He was my best friend and still is! I can't... I can't just..." he slouched and hung his dead, trying desperately to keep his emotions under control. "It was my fault Tifa! My fault..."

"Cloud, I'm going to come back again next week alright?" Dr Wright said gently. "We want to help you, and once we have you'll thank us."

"Thanks for coming." Tifa said quietly, sniffing. Dr Wright nodded in acknowledgement of her thanks and stood up, heading for the door and letting himself out.

"I shouldn't have let him fight them all by himself." Cloud muttered.

"It wasn't your fault Cloud!" Tifa said firmly.

"You wouldn't understand. You didn't watch him die right in front of you." Cloud shook his head, still not looking up.

"Cloud, you really need to stop blaming yourself." Tifa sighed, gently wiping her eyes and standing up to leave the room also.

"You know she's right." Cloud didn't even flinch when Zack's voice interrupted his thoughts. "It wasn't your fault, Cloud. And if you ihad/i tried to fight alongside me you would've just gotten in the way."

"Yeah, I guess." Cloud sighed, slowly raising his head and turning to look at where Zack stood behind him with his arms folded. "Thanks, Zack."

"No problem, Spiky!" Zack grinned, stepping forward and ruffling his friends hair. Cloud grinned half-heartedly and turned to sit normally in his seat again.

"Hey, Zack," Cloud's expression turned to one of thoughtfulness and he once again turned to face his friend. But Zack was now gone, and Cloud's face darkened in sadness. Standing up, he walked off to his room where his window was still open. "Maybe she's right..." he mumbled to himself, rubbing his head as he grabbed hold of some papers with scribbled orders of things to be delivered the next day. "I do need help."


End file.
